


baby, i choose you!

by lovelylittlelion



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, a sprinkle of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylittlelion/pseuds/lovelylittlelion
Summary: What would happen if everyone had their own Pokèmon?Short One-shots about the f1 drivers as Pokèmon parents <3
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo.. i couldn't not write this lol. i don't know if i'll write more, but for now this au has two chapters, both of them being stand-alone stories so feel free to just read one if you want to!
> 
> i'll keep updating this as i write more! for now..
> 
> f1 drivers with pokemon :>

Driver - Pokemon - Nickname

Charles - Swinub > Piloswine - Winnie

Pierre - Lapras - Nessie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're just as excited for this as i am! <3


	2. charles x pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's oddly quiet. Even Nessie is silent for once. Charles' stomach drops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> overprotective charles is it. absolutely everything. 
> 
> also yes, this idiot would have a swinub. everyone who disagrees has as much rights as christian and marko, i don't make the rules

Charles yawns. He frowns as he stretches himself, rubbing his eyes. Something’s off. It’s oddly quiet in Pierre’s and his shared apartment, and he for once doesn’t find himself getting dragged to the kitchen to make his baby breakfast.

Even Nessie is quiet. Charles blinks. She’s not here. His boyfriends Lapras is for once not here, almost crushing him with her weight and he feels even more concerned now. Nessie’s always up early, jumping on their bed as she tries to get them to watch the sunrise with her.

He’s feeling more than a little anxious now. Charles can’t even hear any splashes of water coming from the bathroom. Maybe she’s sick? The last time one of their Pokémon got sick is a year ago, and Nessie never gets sick.

Pierre is still asleep as he gets up, careful to not wake up his boyfriend. There’s nerves flowing through his veins. Maybe he’s just a little scared to lose their Pokémon. Nessie just means so much to him, and after Max’s Vulpix died..

Charles shakes his head. He can’t think about that right now. He throws on a hoodie, and shivers. He’s not even cold. Hopefully Nessie is okay, and maybe she’s just fallen asleep on the kitchen table. This wouldn’t be the first time that has happened.

He smiles. She’s an idiot. Their idiot. Charles never expected himself to fall for another Pokémon after he caught his Swinub, but when Pierre showed him his ‘Gouttelette’ for the first time, he couldn’t _not_ fall in love with her.

He peeks his head around the corner to their kitchen. His heart skips a beat when Nessie squeals at him, hopping towards him as soon as she can. She almost knocks over a chair in the process. Charles can’t stop the grin spreading on his face. ‘Hi hi Nes. Are you doing okay?’

She headbutts him before dragging him to the living room with her. Somehow she sounds a little worried when she nods at the couch and yelps. Charles scratches her head before he walks over to it. There’s nothing odd about it, it’s just-

Winnie’s laying on it. Charles fondly smiles at his Swinub. She’s absolutely adorable. Some people say Swinubs are just lazy hedgehogs without spikes, but they’re so much more then that. Win always makes new friends when they go out, and she’s the most caring Pokémon Charles has ever met.

She also loves cuddles. While Nessie loves hugs and warm blankets every now and then, Winnie always snuggles up to him and Pierre on the couch. She doesn’t really listen to Charles but she does adore his boyfriend, and Charles can’t really blame her.

He gives her a few pets before turning to Nessie. ‘There’s nothing wrong Nes, don’t worry.’ She yelps another time before she headbutts Winnie this time.

The Swinub grunts in pain before she crawls away, and growls at Charles when he tries to pet her again. He frowns. Winnie never rejects pets. Only when she paws at a pillow and growls again, this time deeper, he realizes what’s happening.

‘Okay. Okay. Nes? Go get Pierre. Hurry!’ Nessie seems to realize he’s serious, and she yips at him before hopping away. A smile is pulling on his lips and tears are prickling in Charles’ eyes. He hands Winnie another pillow, careful not to touch her.

He only manages to tear his eyes away from her when Pierre walks into the living room, a slight frown on his face. Nessie’s hopping behind him. His heart skips a beat at the tired smile his boyfriend sends him. ‘Why did I have to wake up this early?’

Charles just grins. ‘Winnie is going to evolve!’

The excited smile Pierre shoots him just makes him smile wider as well. Win grunts another time, effectively making them pay attention to her, and Charles runs to the kitchen to get her some water and a candy. She’ll need it. Winnie gratefully growls at him before she starts drinking.

Charles sits down on the couch. He knows there’s a fond look in his eyes. He just wants Winnie to be okay as soon as possible. His boyfriend links their hands as he sits down as well. ‘She’s growing up now, huh?’

A lump forms in his throat at those words. He hatched Winnie from the egg Jules gave him on his sixth birthday, and he can’t believe she’s going to evolve in a few minutes. All those years passed in a second, and Charles isn’t sure if he’s ready to let them go yet.

Nessie gives him a headbutt and squeaks at him. Charles gives her a watery smile. ‘I’m fine Nes, I’m just a little emotional.’ Pierre squeezes his hand.

They all fall silent as a white light suddenly lights up the room, and Winnie gives them a soft growl before she goes quiet as well. Tears prickle in Charles’ eyes as he waits for her to evolve. He doesn’t even know what her evolution is.

He wanted this to be a surprise. Pierre gives him a chaste kiss on his cheek before Charles squeezes his eyes shut as the light starts to fade. He keeps them closed for a few more seconds, and then- Winnie jumps on his lap and he almost falls of the couch, opening his eyes.

‘You’re heavy, Win.’ She growls apologetically at him as she wiggles around, getting more comfortable. Charles snorts. ‘You look like a baby mammoth.’ She growls again, and pokes his side with her hoof.

He fondly shakes his head as he starts petting her. Nessie yips at them, and then pushes Pierre off to the side to cuddle up to them as well. His boyfriend gives her a look. ‘Traitor.’

Charles just can’t stop smiling. This definitely isn’t how he expected his morning to go, and he does need some coffee as soon as possible to cope with it, but he won’t trade his family for the world. He pulls Pierre a little closer. They’re family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! <3
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: @alexlatifis


End file.
